


Cake

by Darkblue821



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, IronStrange, M/M, Stephen Strange - Freeform, Superhusbands, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblue821/pseuds/Darkblue821
Summary: Tony just wanted his cake.





	Cake

It had been a day. Tony was furious. Nothing seemed to be going right in the lab, Pepper wanted to murder him for something that happened during one of the meetings today, and Stephen had eaten the last slice of cake. Not just any cake though, it was Tony’s cake. 

“Where is the asshole?” Tony slammed the fridge shut causing Peter to jump. “That bastard ate the last slice of cake. It had MY name on it.” He continued to rant, pacing angrily. Obviously Tony knew his anger wasn’t about cake, but it was all he could focus on.

Peter was watching the scene in front of him. This was a side Tony kept away from him. Peter was a little scared. “He was meditating in your guys’s room.” He answered quietly. Tony, not knowing the young spiderling had seen his outburst, whipped around.

“How long have you been there?” The engineer asked sheepishly. Peter slunk down in his seat giving Tony the answer he needed. “Sorry kid.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Today has really been a bad day. “It’s been a bad day, and I was looking forward to that piece of cake.” He looked up at the kid. Peter nodded, understanding the feeling. The silence that followed was interrupted by the accused himself. 

“Wow, you do exist outside of your lab.” The sorcerer quipped, taking the seat next to Peter. Tony glared at the man. 

“You’re sleeping on the couch. FRIDAY activate Asshole Pissed off Douchebag protocol.” Tony stated and marched back to the elevator, going to the lab presumably. 

“What did I do?” Stephen asked, wide eyed. That protocol had been used one other time, and that was when Tony did something stupid during a battle and almost died. The fact that Tony was using it against him was shocking. 

“You ate the last piece of cake.” Peter said matter of factly. 

_____________________________________________

Tony was actually in his and Stephen’s room before midnight. Yes, he really was making Stephen sleep on the couch over a piece of cake. It wasn’t just the cake that had him mad, it was the lab, the meetings, the stupid email he got, his tech, the villain they fought, everything. 

“Tony!” Stephen yelled from the other side of the door. “You’re really this upset over a slice of cake?” He asked, banging on their door. Of course the engineer would be this petty. He tried opening a portal to the room, but Tony must have thought of that too, he was completely shut out. He turned and slid down the door with a sigh. “Can I at least have my pillow?” The door opened and a pillow was thrown out into the hallway. Stephen sighed and grabbed the pillow. “Over a fucking piece of cake.” 

Tony originally thought this would be an amazing idea. But once again, he was wrong. He couldn’t sleep. He missed the tall figure that SHOULD be next to him. But he was banished to the couch for the night. “Fri...where is Stephen?” 

“On the couch sir, where you told him to sleep. Shall I deactivate the Asshole Pissed off Douchebag protocol?” The AI replied. Tony just nodded before stumbling out of bed and making his way to the common room. Sure enough the sorcerer was passed out on the couch, back facing Tony. Tony sighed before walking over to the couch and squeezing his way into Stephen’s arms. 

“Over a piece of cake? Really?” Stephen muttered without opening his eyes. He felt the smaller man wiggle his way in between him and the couch. He pulled the smaller frame close to him and sighed internally with relief. Tony Stark being mad at him was not what he wanted. 

“It was the last slice and it was my cake.” Tony mumbled into his boyfriend's chest, he immediately felt better with the sorcerer around. “Plus today overall wasn’t good. Sorry for kicking you to the couch Stephanie.” 

“We can talk about it in the morning. Am I still banished from the bedroom?” When Tony responded by shaking his head, Stephen opened a portal below them and they both landed on their bed, happy to be in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a tumblr and you should give me a follow if you'd like! I take prompt requests there!   
https://ohgodanothersideblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
